Ash (Episode Oracle)
This page is about the main character in Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle. For the side character in Phantasy Star Online, see Ash Canaan. Ash is the main character in the anime series Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle who takes the place of the protagonist from the original video game, Phantasy Star Online 2. Suffering from a recurring dream and selective amnesia, Ash is an ARKS operative currently on a journey to discover who he is. Personality Ash is a man of few words and many mysteries, some of which he is unsure of himself. Unless he trusts someone, he will refuse to answer questions or will give cryptic answers depending on the scenario. Upon gaining his trust, however, Ash becomes a firm ally that will do everything in his power to protect and assist, as was the case with Afin over the course of the first episode, I've Been Waiting for this Day. History Much of Ash's early life is shrouded in mystery, however, he did reveal that he was raised in an orphanage supposedly on Ship 74.Episode 1: I've Been Waiting for this Day He also has no memory of events that happened ten years prior to AP 238, the year that he joined ARKS.Episode 2: Eerie Naverius He suffers from a recurring dream in which he sees visions of people he has yet to meet, including a brief sequence where he is a small boy begging a woman in a lab coat to come with him. On his very first day as an ARKS cadet, most of the unit that Ash was assigned to, Oribe Unit, was slaughtered by falspawn (darkers in the original Japanese version) on Planet Naverius. He and his comrade Afin were spared that fate when they were saved by Zeno and Echo. Upon catching sight of a bright light emanating from the sky near a great tree, Ash discovers Matoi slowly descending to the ground and pleading with Ash to kill her. Shortly after, he and his comrades are attacked by a masked man who intends to kill both Matoi and Ash. Zeno managed to hold off the assailant for a time, however, it was not until Gettemhult intervened that the group finally gained the upper-hand and warded off the mysterious threat. Upon returning to the ARKS ship and bringing Matoi to the doctor, Xion briefly greets Ash when he is alone, saying that she is certain that he will be able to save many lives, and for now, that alone is all that is important for him to grasp before disappearing from whence she came. Ash and Afin are then recruited into a mission commanded by Kohana, a woman with skill that supposedly rivals the Council of Six, that brings the trio and Matoi back to Naverius in order to exterminate falspawn, whose numbers have been experiencing a resurgence since the other day when the majority of Oribe Unit was massacred. Kohana falls victim to taking in excess F-Factor than she can safely purify over the course of the mission, causing her to go berserk and run away. After much searching, with some assistance by Pati and Tia, Ash and his comrades discover the mutilated body of Kohana that had been freshly killed by a wound to the torso. Although there are rumors of a rampaging dragon that hunts ARKS, Ash comes to the conclusion that the actual cause of death was by a blade in a single clean cut. Strangely, a recovery vessel appeared almost immediately upon the discovery of her corpse. To make matters worse, Control refuses to allow Ash, Afin, and Matoi to return to the ship until their mission is completed, fully aware that their commander has died and the team now consists of rookies and a civilian. Trivia *In the original video game, the protagonist is a "silent protagonist." *Ash's design is based on the default male human hunter from Phantasy Star Online 2 key artwork. His name comes from Ash Canaan, an unrelated character that appears in Phantasy Star Online. Over time the name Ash, much like Sonic, has become used for test characters by the developers in upcoming video games in the Phantasy Star series. *Ash's weapon of choice, similar to the original protagonist from the game, is the Coated Edge. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. References Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans